Black Rose
by babyassassin8
Summary: Crime is everywhere in Magnolia and Black Rose is here to clear them all out come join the assassins guild black rose and kill like you've never killed before (SYOC)


In the City of Rovolin crime is has common has eating or sleeping. one such criminal is currently making his rounds around town riding on an large black horse a sack of recently stolen jewels in hand.

"With this I can finally pay back my gambling debts he" said a wide smile on his face. "Committing a crime to pay off your addiction have you no shame said an older man wearing a stone gray bowler hat and a matching suit jacket, some black slacks and matching shoes he had a thick mustache and light green eyes a pipe dangling in-between his lips.

"Who the heck are you old man!" the man shouted a sneer on his face. "Your going to put those jewels down" said the old man. "Haha you wish ya old fart!" the man shouted has he begun riding away.

Suddenly a wittle tune floated into the man's ear has the old man whistled. The man found himself not in control of his own body has he dropped the bag of jewels onto the ground making spill all over the cobble road.

"What the hell!" The man shouted has he hopped of his horse and begun to frantically gather up the dropped Jewels. "Now take this gun and shoot yourself in the head said the old man has he handed him a loaded .38 Luger" How about I shoot you instead old man the thief said has he pressed the gun to the oldmans forehead.

And again a wittle tune was heard has the old man whistled.

Suddenly the man struggled against himself has he turned the gun around and pressed it against the ridge of his nose. "No what the hell is this!?" the man shouted.

"Bang!"

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello Lady Annabell the job is done" said the old man has he answered the ringing phone. "Alright Mr. Bean come on and return to the guild o and pick up Lizzy on your way said Annabell has she hung up the phone.

"Lizzy I know your there" said Mr. Bean has he took a puff of his pipe. "Aw I can never scar you said a young girl with bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair has she stepped out of the shadows wearing a frilly black dress.

"Did you remember to clean your sword" asked . "Of course I did what do you take me for some sort of idiot" asked Lizzy.

"No, no but be sure to double check Mr. Bean said to the young girl who stood at only Four feet eleven inches. "Fine, You'll probably use your power to make me do it anyway said Lizzy has she pulled out a massive broadsword that was twice her size in both width and length.

"Lets head back Lady Annabell is waiting for us said Mr. Bean

"Meanwhile... Over looking the city was a two story building with large wooden doors, Sitting in a chair was a woman with long white hair and glowing green eyes she wore a red dress.

"Just me and those two idiots will never correct this disgusting city, we need help said a woman with long lavender hair, milky white eyes wearing a Black Dress with a white cape flowing behind her, some white gloves and white steeleto heels.

"Two people then begun to raise from her shadow has Lizzy and Mr. Bean stepped through smiles on their faces.

"What did you call us for Anna" Lizzy asked has she crossed her arms. "Please show Lady Annabell the respect she deserves Mr. Bean said has he took a puff of his pipe.

"Please Joseph we've known each other for years and I've told you there is no need for such politeness" said Annabell.

"I'm sorry Lady Annabell you may let Lizzy show such disrespect but I will not" said Mr. Bean. " me and you both call her Lizzy even though her name is Elizabeth Rogonor why should I make her call me by a certain title when If I can't even show her the same respect" said Annabell.

"I understand Lady Annabel" said Mr. Bean has he bowed to her.

"Alright then Mr. Bean it's time to get to business about why I summoned you two back here" said Annabell.

"Bout time!" Lizzy shouted.

"I want to form a guild" said Annabell. "But for the past 7 years it's just been the three of us why now do you decide to expand" asked Mr. Bean.

"While the tree of us could easily cleans this town of the darkness that looms within it... however if we are to clean this world of the wickedness and evil that dirties the cobble roads of life then we will need help... and lots of it said Annabell...

Basic

Name:

Nick Name:

Alias:

Characteristics

Race:

Gender:

Age:

Weight:

Height:

Birthday: Story starts in X784

Hair Color

Eye Color

Clothing

Main Outfit:

Secondary Outfit

Combat Outfit(Optional):

Summer/Beachwear

Winterwear:

About them

Personality:

History: (Doesn't really have to be detailed but at least four setences would be nice)

Rank: I'm accepting Six S-class wizards

Why are they S-class: why should I chose your wizard to be S-class:

Why did they decide to join black rose:

How do they feel about killing:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths (Both Mental and Physical)

Weaknessess( Both Mental and Physical)

relatives: (Doesn't nessarily have to be blood related)

Magic- I'm accepting two types of magic's but the secondary must be more of a support type magic (Wouldn't want anyone to be Op'd

Primary Magic:

Spells (5 or more ):

Secondary Magic (Optional)

Spells (5 or more) :

Weapons (Optional)

Armor: (Optional)

Extra(optionals)

Pet

Species:

Magic:

Age:

Appearance:

Ideas for Arcs:

Three Quick Rules

1\. I'm accepting two of each type of slayer

2\. No Op characters

3\. Try to have Fun

Arcs I have planned so far.

1\. Welcome to Black Rose (Introduction Arc)

2\. Black Sea- not gonna reveal to much but lets just say there will be alot of sea travel in this arc

3\. City of The Dead- Again not gonna reveal to much but the title might give you a clue to what this arc is all about.

Gotta share one cpu with entire family so don't expect quick fast updates but If I remember I'll try to update at least once a week.


End file.
